vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexi Branson
Alexia "Lexi" Branson is a vampire who was 's best friend. She had known Stefan and his brother for over a century. She was killed in 162 Candles by Damon to make others believe the Mystic Falls vampire is dead. She was 350 years old making her birth date around 1659 and her turning year somewhere in the late 1670's . Also in 162 Candles is mentioned that she visited Stefan every birthday including once in 1987 during a Bon Jovi concert. She meets Elena Gilbert, and gives her some relationship advice. Lexi said: If it's real you can't walk away. Season One Lexi went to see for his 162nd birthday, even though she visits him every birthday he was surprised. When went to visit Stefan, she saw Lexi in a bath towel and thought they had a sexual relationship. She stays at the Salvatore Boarding House until nightfall, because she doesn't own a Lapis Lazuli. She mentions Katherine while talking to Stefan and she says that she never knew her but didn't like her for what she did to Stefan calling her a "bitch". Damon convinces both Lexi and Stefan to come to the Mystic Grill where Caroline's party is. They play pool there, dance and enjoys the night. Lexi tells Elena about her own experience with her human boyfriend. She later starts talking to Damon and wanted to know what he was planning but he wouldnt tell her. Earlier Damon had attacked a girl and he compelled her to say that Lexi attacked her boyfriend. Sheriff Forbes had blocked the exit to make sure no one could leave. The girl points to Lexi and Sheriff Forbes inject vervain into her and several cops carry her outside. Lexi throws the cops to the side and goes after the sheriff, but Damon stakes her before she can get to Sheriff Forbes. She asked why he killed her and he said "part of the plan" and she died. In Bloodlines, comes to visit Bree at her bar. Bree wanted revenge for her death because it turns out that Lexi was her friend. Her boyfriend Lee, who turns out to be a vampire, was about to kill and light him on fire, but Elena stops him at the last minute. He told her that it wasn't for her, it was for Lexi. Season Two Despite the fact that she did not make an on-screen appearance Lexi is mentioned in three episodes in the second season: Masquerade, and Katerina, making it for 3 episodes in a row. * In Masquerade, she is mentioned by Katherine that says she saw Lexi and Stefan at a Bon Jovi concert. * In , Rose says that she was a friend of Lexi. * In Katerina, Stefan tells Caroline that she reminds him of Lexi. She makes an appearance on the episode "The Dinner Party" in the form of flashbacks, where is shown that she met Stefan on 1864 after he tried to feed from her, not realizing, she, too was a vampire. She told him he was a "ripper" meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity. She was who made Stefan change from the monster he was to who he is today. After Stefan said that it hurt too much, she told him that "if they could hurt, they could love" and that the pain, hurt and crave for blood, was all worth it at the end, because they could feel love too. Powers and Abilities Lexi possessed all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. She didn't feed on humans but drank human blood therefore her powers including physical strength were much stronger than Stefan Salvatore and Damon but she was weaker than older vampires such as Katherine, and did not partake in the drinking of human blood even when no human suffering was involved like drinking the products of blood-banks making him even weaker (ironically his total abstention from human blood would lead to disaster later). She did not possess a Lapis Lazuli ring like the Salvatore Brothers or similar devices other Vampires use to walk in daylight therefore sunlight was fatal to her. Attitudes toward humans .]] She had a very generous nature to mortals. As mentioned she did drink human blood but strictly from hospital blood banks, therefore unlike Stefan when he recently ingested human blood she was able to easily control her innate bloodlust without harming humans. She didn't hunt them or regard them as her playthings but her equals. Indeed, she was in love with a human male named Lee as much as Elena Gilbert is in love with Stefan. Lexi dissuaded Elena's worries about being romantically involved with a vampire including her slowly growing old with him being forever young. She turned Lee into a vampire with his consent and wish. The only time in her brief time in the series she looked like she was about to attack a human was in self defense when Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies captured her with vervain and were taking her away to a quite place to kill her. As outlined below betrayed and killed her to maintain his cover and to put the Sheriff's fears to rest. .]] Lexi seemed to have the healthiest attitude of all the vampires so far. Like and Isobel she was totally comfortable with the fact that she was a vampire and craved and drank human blood, but unlike them did not harm humans and regard them as less than herself. Nor did she feel any guilt about her existence like Stefan. It is compromise Stefan hasn't worked out with his strict no human blood under any circumstances attitude and emotional self flagellation about the feelings and dangerous desires within him. Death Lexi's death was construed by , who sought to terminate the town's avid search for vampires. He attacked a young boy and then compelled a girl to tell Sheriff Forbes that it was Lexi who attacked her. Then Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies injected Lexi with vervain, and arrested her. They took her to a back alley with the intent of staking her, however Lexi was strong enough to resist the vervain and almost escaped,until "saved" the sheriff by staking Lexi in the heart. Damon's plan worked as Sheriff Forbes then responded, "Finally this nightmare is over". Stefan's Diaries When Stefan first met Lexi, he said she gave off power. She owned a butcher shop and was drinking animal blood. Lexi didn't agree with Stefan dating Callie. She had three companions, Percy, Buxton, and Hugo, all vampires. When teaching Stefan how to behave in public and not draw attention to himself while compelling in a Union bar, she compelled the band to stop play "The Battle Hymm of the Republic" and play "God Save the South" instead. She had a brother who was killed in a fire meant for her. Gallery Season 1 File:Lexi.png|Lexi attacks Sheriff Forbes. File:Lexideath.png|Lexi being staked by Damon. Lexistaked.png|Lexi's dead body. File:Elenalexi.jpg|Lexi talking to Elena. vodsyvnohhuxlf0626yq2diux3x.jpg vampirediaries108_0474.jpg 2x15-The-Dinner-Parine-pierce-19415346-1280-720.jpg Season 2 Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Normal VD215a 0199b.jpg 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19414539-1280-720.jpg DTVD-215-0799.jpg Appearances ;Season One *162 Candles Season Two * The Dinner Party (flashback) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Female